Katekyo Hitman Unborn!
by slittyeyes
Summary: After years ever since the Tsuna and the rest of the Mafia families, allies and the Arcobeleno had defeated of the Vindice. It's been clear to Tsuna. When the return of his rival had returns, Kensuke Mochida, who attempt his revenge on him and Kyoko. Tsuna and his Vongola will face the truth about the history of the Vongola and reunite with a longtime childhood friend.
1. Development

I had still pitched a crossover sequel to Kateyo Hitman Reborn! And Black Rock Shooter.

It stated that the crossover would focuse on how Tsuna first met Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Hibari in the start of the series. It might seem that Katekyo Hitman Reborn would be a typical series to teenagers.

Fans sometimes praised the lack of humor and sometimes some idiotic characters and even Tsuna Sawada's acting in the series.

It might involving that Tsuna is being pursued by the rise of the Neo Millefiore that were led by the supreme leader of the crime family, unseen in the series and had a lieutenant who worked for him was a tall old man with white hair and beard named Reginald Derou who is served to be secondary antagonist in future seasons. It will include the return of Kensuke Mochida and will implied of Mochida's past and vengeance to Tsuna.

He would also become the masked glassed man named the Reign as he serves as the first season's main antagonist. It'll include the Insane Black Rock Shooter who is revealed to be a entity created by Mato Kuroi's counciousness named the Psychosis who would control people into mindless puppets by using chains to possessed them. In Black Rock Shooter it'll revealed that Mato Kuroi, the Black Rock Shooter is shown to be the childhood friend of Tsuna ever since the Reborn! series started. It'll have minor villains such as Yuu Kotari's stepbrother, Konoru (who made his first appearance in a cameo), he was unknown of his relationship with her stepsister before the Black Rock Shooter TV Animation started. It would be shown of how Tsuna got the name "No good Tsuna".

It is currently in development hell.

In May 28, there would be a crossover with Black Rock Shooter and marks the return of Kikyo from another future, he would also had a expanded story of how he lost his job.

In June 6, Katekyo Hitman Unborn would have a more darker tone. In June 7, the death of the alternate future counterpart of Byakuran and the funeral wreaths would be revealed to have a leader who is largely responsible for the rise of the Neo Millefiore. As that, Kensuke Mochida's family will be told about their dynastic past and would be the main antagonists in the first season.

It's confirmed that the Reign, the Mochida family's assassin and a vengeful water God-like warrior who possesses liquid itself, would be the one of the main antagonists of the first season and the first arc of the same name.

In June 10, The Namimori Disiplinary Committee would be revealed to be a originally a all-girl group, who once maintain order. Unlike than Hibari's Committee, they are once delinquents who were forced to be retired for there dismissal, while dealing with students at school. It states that it was unknown what happen to the original group for years. As so, the Millefiore family would be revealed that they were once a dynasty family at Japan, calling themselves, the Shinosukes. They were ruthless and greedy for power for their empire. They were also the enemy of a rivaled empire, the Mongul.

In June 22, It was confirmed that the Simon famiglia will not appear in Katekyo Hitman Unborn! for that, but it's still hints members of the famiglia.

In June 24, Giotto, the 10th Vongola will reveal of how he turn his Vongola family into a mafia crime family. It would have similar origins of the DC superhero, Batman. It's suppose that when he was young, his parents were murdered at a fancy home by a hired hitman. He's shown that he wanted vengeance on crime itself in other countries.


	2. Confirmed plot points

SEASON 1

The story will gonna take place when Tsuna is reunited by her childhood friend Mato Kuroi.

It'll have Tsuna having killed Byakuran, the leader of the Millefiore family from the future, who had been trying to retrieve Tsuna's beloved Yuni.

The series would be more "darker" and a "serious" tone and it's still gonna have a comedic tone. But, it'll deeply be a soft reboot to the original and will retell the events of Reborn!.

It will reintroduced Kensuke Mochida, the captain of the Namimori Middle Kendo Club and the first antagonist of Katekyo Hitman Reborn, after his initial confrontation with Tsuna in the first place. Also, he didn't appear in any episodes but once last scene when Mochida was injured at a hospital during the Kokuyo gang incident (which was unconfirmed if Mochida's hair grew or had a wig).

Kensuke Mochida, Nezu Dohachiro, Osamu Kaneda will return ever since they only appear in one season of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.

The season would focused on the mysteries of the future that Tsuna and the gang are up against and dark secrets of the series. Then, it'll focus on Mochida's family tree who had ties to the mirror masked figure, the Reign.

Nezu Dohachiro, Kamiyama, the Mafia school delinquents, June Hikugawa (one of the Namimori Hospital's nurses), and the one who is the first person to call Tsuna, "No-Good Tsuna" will be minor antagonists.

Yuni, Gamma, and the rest from Katekyo Hitman Reborn will have flashbacks until the second season in the main story.

We will see the a "other" versions of the Vongola family from the otherworld.

Tsuna would unleashed a different version (that he is driven by the bullet's curse) of the ultimate dying will mode without Reborn's dying will bullet. 2 final chapters of season 1. It will imply of how it manifested itself to Tsuna in later chapters.

CHARACTERS:

Mato Kuroi: A childhood friend of Tsuna, who has a "other" version of herself name, Black Rock Shooter.

Koronu Motaru: A school delinquent who used to pick on Ryohei and his sister, Kyoko, years ago.

Juza Hikugawa: A Namimori hospital nurse, who was sick and tired of her wimpy patients.

Koisuke Uradara: A Namimori Middle Kendo Club sensei, who works arms with the dynasty Mochida family, and forces his students to be merciless for the weak. He always used the catchphrase, "The strong rules over the weak" like Kensuke's father would say.

Kamiyama Morito: A Namimori Middle boxing club member who is jealous of Ryohei's boxing.

Kawahira: A mastermind who is responsible for turning the Arcobeleno into babies and was obsessed of the Tri-Ni-Set. He is set to appear in chapter 3 and will hint future events happening.

Osamu Kaneda: A classmate of Tsuna, who is far both a loser and a coward than Tsuna. He was also friendly and was the childhood friend of baseball player Takeshi Yamamoto and the captain of the kendo club, Kensuke Mochida.

Takuro Namimori: The CEO and founder of Namimori corporations. He is unseen in the first season

The girl with a "Magic stick": a mysterious brown hair girl who is 6 years old and a little smaller than Tsuna. She was a lonely girl who has a tragic past since Tsuna was born.


	3. Settings

Original dimension: a mainstream universe of both Reborn! And the Black Rock Shooter universe like other dimensions, they were the main setting of the series by the author's doings with the used of main Mafia famigilas.

Prototype dimension:

Loosely the original universe of both Reborn! And the Black Rock Shooter universe. It was shown to be a unused pilot for Katekyo Hitman Reborn! It also centers a different protagonist and head of the Vongola Family, as Tsuna Sawada is replaced with another head of the family, Tsura, who is diagnosed with cancer. But, one day, Tsura meets a mysterious Hitman name Reborn (that was shown to be human) who helps him by using a dying will bullet to save him from cancer, causing to have the power of the dying will that Reborn used, with flames in his eyes and still in his forehead, too.

It's states that it's a shared universe of the OVA of Black Rock Shooter, where Yomi's fate remains unknown when she was freed from her other self, Dead Master and thus unknown to that.

He also meets original Vongola guardians that are same than their original counterpart. Tsura and his fellow guardians often faced numerous Mafia such as against the Varia, the Millefiore, the Individuals, and also the Simon family. Despite his efforts to protect the future, Tsura was often once a "kind" delinquent as it despite against rivalry against Kyoya Hibari, the head of the Namimori High Disiplinary Committee. Some point, he still possessed the same Vongola ring turned gear along with his Vongola guardians. But, it was futuristic and unseen for unconcern reasons.

Although in the far future, Tsura and the Vongola family have a upcoming battle between a nefarious and powerful Mafia family. As set in World War lll to happen, Tsura had to use the White Round Time Machine to go back in time where Reborn had to choose which 10th Vongola can be chosen (including Tsuna). Tsura can be seen hiding at Namimori Town trying to warn the Mafia families that there world is in danger.

Some point the difference of the Protoype dimension were:

Kensuke Mochida's family clan would take over the whole city in their own image.

Tsuna is still a loser at school and shown to be good friends with Tsura.

Lambo is still human, not a baby and resembles the hairstyle of the legendary pop star, Elvis Presley.

Unlike the OVA of Black Rock Shooter, Mato is still finding Yomi.

Iemitsu Sawada, the father of Tsuna Sawada, serves as Tsura's mentor.

Koronu Motaru, a childhood bully of Ryohei Sasogawa and the stepbrother of Yuu Kotari, is still the former head of the Diciplinary Committee.

Nezu Dohachiro, a former science teacher of Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei, would be serve as the corrupt head of the Namimori Enterprises.

Tsuna is a friend to Tsura. But, he was still dating with Kyoko, when she defended him from her former boyfriend, Kensuke Mochida.

Kensuke Mochida would have psychopathic personality.

A sadistic psychopath name Frownface (who resembles the Joker) was one of the Vongola Family's greatest threats in the future.

Yuni would be under a "Dead Master" curse without Gamma, protecting her.

Gamma's doppelgänger was Giovanni Millefiore, head of the Millefiore Family,

Tsura had a 6 year old sister Celine, before his brother was diagnosed with cancer and was cured by a Arcobeleno baby and Hitman, Reborn.

Tsura was also the original head of the Disiplinary Committee for years when he was diagnosed with cancer.


	4. Target 1: To a new past

Sypnosis: Tsuna has a hard time at Namimori high. He was always a loser. But, he deals a confrontation against Kensuke Mochida, the Kendo captain at the kendo club who wanted revenge on Tsuna for ruining his whole life and lost his love, Kyoko, who is Mochida and Tsuna's crush, who secretly cared to Tsuna such as her brother, Ryohei, who have been obsessed with boxing ever since he encountered those who had hated him. As another, Tsuna and the gang would discover truths about Mochida's family life and how it had a violent past towards it with the help with others like his biological childhood friend, Mato Kuroi, who's family had met Tsuna's family years ago as allies.

Returning Characters:

Kensuke Mochida:

The captain at the kendo club at Namimori high. He disliked Tsuna because of his cowardice and failures at school. He also fell in love with Tsuna's crush, Kyoko Sasogawa. He first appeared In the start of the series. Mochida had been a troublemaker just Tsuna and rest of his classmates. He did his best to literally flirt on other girls everyday but they hated him that way for his arrogance. When Mochida walked to school with Kyoko, Mochida witnessed Tsuna who is hilariously transformed into a rampagingly naked boy (Prior to Reborn, the baby infant hitman, who used a deathperation bullet to shoot Tsuna in the forehead for a reason in "case" he might win and survive every injury or attacks). Tsuna later pushed Mochida up in the sky and fell in the baseball field that his former friend and Kendo teammate, Takeshi Yamamoto played outside at the field. Mochida was angry. Only to hear Tsuna forcing Kyoko to be her girlfriend but she ran away and cry for the embarrassment. Mochida was able to stop Tsuna by attacking him and reverts him back to his cowardly useless self and chased Kyoko. The next day, Mochida later tell the whole class that Tsuna had became Kyoko's girlfriend (because of the deathperation shot makes him go on a hilariously rampaging naked boy). In that point, before challenging and announcing the rules for revenge on Tsuna, Mochida confronts Kyoko and tells how much Tsuna was like by taunting her about his brother's hate for Mochida. Kyoko refused how much Tsuna loses. But, Mochida didn't care about him and tells Kyoko that he was typically a loser just like Kyoko's brother. Mochida revealed that he did wanted this to happened against Tsuna. So, that Tsuna would be expelled and so that Mochida would marry Kyoko in the future and usually abuse her for that. When Mochida failed the kendo match against Tsuna. He attempts to kill Tsuna but never work because Namimori high is a school property for those who violate the school.

PROLOUGE

Otherworld was "beautiful" once. It had been unseen to a humans' mind. They called the people, "other selves". That's why Otherworld was created with people with powers and insanity inside. It was realm unseen to a person's mind. They would be some silent when they fight and fight everyday. They are immortal than ever it aplied.

Namimori town, the day of Otherworld's apocalypse

There was a boy. He was silent and relentless. He hadn't the pain inside that's how much it took to the make the future...unknown...

He wore some point a orange yellow hooded jacket. He had worn black long jeans, a 24 shirt that was orange in the center of the 24 symbol with yellow long shirt outside. He often possesses the futuristic x gloves used as dying will flames of his own. He walked below his feet as wearing red orange running shoes. He walked towards abandoned buildings that have been destroyed for eons. He kept walking every time only to see the whole town becoming a dystopia future within it. He was strong enough to survive deserted city. He was waiting to see the war would come only to jet-black haired girl with blue glowing eyes and had white skin. She wearing black cloth dress, unseen. The boy stare the sight of the girl with her weapon so-called the Rock Cannon. The boy was ready to fight.

"So." The hooded boy asked the jet-black haired girl. "When do we start?"

Namimori High

There it was a boy, Tsuna Sawada, in class watching in the window. He sees his friend Takeshi Yamamoto playing baseball with other boys. He was definitely a born loser. He had everything: with getting a girlfriend, helped with a infant hitman, Reborn, who is always there with Tsuna, and often reuniting his father, Iemitsu, who Tsuna thinks that he's a loser, too.

"How ya doing, No-good Tsuna?!" A black-wigged man in the shadows showed up beneath to Tsuna.

"Oh Mochida." Tsuna asked.

"What are staring at the class window just like that?!" Mochida asked, angrily.

"Um, I was just watching Yamamoto playing baseball." Tsuna asked. But he stared at Mochida a little closer.

"Look Mochida..." Tsuna told him. Tsuna was scared about what happen to him at the kendo club at school. He was then put into a dying will mode by Reborn, a mysterious infant hitman who shot Tsuna just like that. Tsuna ripped Mochida's hair apart and gets himself afraid of what will happened to him.

"Uh...I was..was...It was only just a challenge." Tsuna gulp, feeling guilty what he had done to him 2 years ago.

"ONLY A CHALLENGE?!, Mochida enraged, "ONLY A CHALLENGE?!"

He later angrily pushed Tsuna in the window as he know crashes and was about to fall to his death.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto witnessed it and saw Tsuna was about to fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" A player said.

"What was that for?" Another player said to another player. "i dunno?"

"Hey, what the hell's wrong with you?" A fat student with brown-black-red hair showed up grabbing Mochida's left arm.

"Have you gone nuts?!" Another student with blond hair showed up grabbing Mochida's right arm, too.

"Let him go man," Osumu Kaneda asked. "You'll get expelled for that."

Frustrated, Mochida grabs Tsuna's shirt and letting him live. But, Mochida leaves for not saying a word that to Tsuna.

"What the Hell's wrong with him?" A fat student asked to a blond student.

"Is he gone nuts. We should never trust him for god's sake." The blond student answered.

2 hours later, the bell ring.

As so, Tsuna feeled guilty while leaving to Namimori, he had dealt with confrontations as so.

"Tsuna-kun". Her crush show up. Her name is Kyoko Sasogawa, she was the sister of a one of Tsuna's friends, Ryohei, who deals with rivalry with Kensuke Mochida. He was also the one who usually called him, "No-Good Ryohei". It was quite simple Kyoko had met Tsuna every since Mochida was her first crush.

"Oh, Hi Kyoko-chan." Tsuna said.

"Are you all right. Did he hit you?" Kyoko questioned.

"Kyoko, I know what Mochida feels but I didn't mean to ruin his life."

"Look, Tsuna-kun I've been here to defend you. It's not how Mochida feels to beat you but he was a good person every since he change and change everyday."

"Are you gonna tell me how Mochida made me become."

"It's just..ur..." Kyoko did not say a word about Mochida and left without it.

"Kyoko-chan." Said Tsuna. "Is everything okay about it."

Kyoko left for not saying a word and Tsuna was worried about the truth. That is because Kyoko was once Mochida's Girlfriend. But it didn't go well with Tsuna who develop a crush on Kyoko ever since they met years ago.

Namimori town, the day of Otherworld's apocalypse

The boy later stared at the girl. He have feel a great disturbance of her power. She was ready to unleashed her weapons even her big cannon. The boy walked towards the girl, as the rain and the storm continued.

Meanwhile at the Sawada house

"I'm back mom!" Tsuna said.

"Hey, Tsuna-kun" said his mother. "We're just playing cards with Bianchi."

That's Bianchi, who is the older half sister of one of Tsuna's friends and rivals, Hayato Gokudera. Bianchi was Gokudera's weakness when he doesn't feel so well, funny than that.

"Hey Sawada, how's ya day, did someone do something to you at school, just like it?" Tsuna didn't answer to Bianchi and goes upstairs.

"Is my boy feeling well?" Tsuna's mother asked. "Well, I forgot to make dinner. So..I would just cook right now."

"Hmmmm.." Bianchi sighed.

Before Tsuna walks up the stairs to his room. Open the door. Tsuna was still guilty and didn't mean to hurt Mochida's feelings. As the start, Tsuna and Mochida were once troublemakers at school. Mochida later slips because of the shiny stairs and "accidentally" pushed Tsuna and fell down. But Tsuna was able to save Mochida but he was angry at his trouble very very angry. At some point, Tsuna met a Infant baby who is a Hitman name Reborn, he was a man and was unknown how he was turn into a baby years ago. Tsuna thinks how Reborn was doing. He later shot Tsuna with a deathperation shot, while walking to Namimori. Which hilariously transforms him into a hilariously naked rampaging teenager with a small orange yellow flame on his forehead. This deathperation shot's abillity was simple. Tsuna would and jump and run rampagingly. Tsuna heads to Namimori high and saw Kyoko (his crush) is walking with the jerk at the kendo club, Kensuke Mochida. Tsuna later pushes Mochida up almost in the sky and fells to baseball field to the entrance of the school. This later angered Mochida. Tsuna forced Kyoko to be her girlfriend but she cried and run away. Mochida kicked Tsuna for causing Kyoko to run away and cry. Mochida later chases Kyoko for that. As punishment before for the next day, Mochida was consumed by more hatred to Tsuna for being just a cowardly loser just like the rest of the kids at Namimori. Mochida forced Tsuna for a revenge challenge of Tsuna did to Kyoko one day ago at the gym. But, Mochida was not a good person as he mercilessly hated Tsuna as he mistreated, angrily when Tsuna makes lots of troubles like. But that with the help of Reborn, he shots Tsuna with a deathperation bullet and turns back into a hilariously naked rampaging teenager when he always shouts out Reborn's name several times in transformations. He later ripped Mochida's hair bold as Tsuna does. Mochida was humiliated, he is now giving a strong hatred to Tsuna as he feels guilty of that. He want power. He want revenge to those who disobey him on that.

As Tsuna opens the door. Only to saw Gokudera sleeping in his room.

"Oh, Boss where have you been?" Gokudera asked.

"Gokudera, always that way." Tsuna said.

"It should been." Reborn said.

Tsuna lays down in his bed.

"Uh it was just a nightmare." Tsuna sighed. "OF course Mochida could have did that to me hours ago. Wasn't it Reborn?"

"As much it had." Reborn said. "Mochida-kun should have attacked you because he hated you that way."

"I just know what to do, Reborn-chan." Tsuna asked. "I couldn't say something to him. I didn't mean to bother him and Kyoko-chan."

"You may win. But this Mochida was much stronger than the rest of the students at the kendo club. You have defeated him but I think he is really up to something just like it."

"Really?" Tsuna said. "Yawn this is my future sake."

Namimori town, the day of Otherworld's apocalypse

As back to the apocalyptic future the boy with the x gloves battle against a black haired girl. As it rains, the black-haired girl later releases a black cannon and often transformed it into a sword. Instantly, she later attacks the boy and he was to dodge the sword's right swing by jumping up. The boy later unleashes a red-orange clear attaco to blast the girl. But, dodged it. She later blasts with a blue lightning on the boy. Then, he was able to dodge it while running against the blue beams. He also later goes to an abandoned school.

Next day, the Sawada house

"See ya later mom." Tsuna said to his mother.

"Okay be careful. Namimori is just a school that I have."

"Wait, mom what is Namimori high. Why is that so."

"Um, It's just my choice. I just wanted you to feel confortable at school."

"No it's not how it is supposed to be." Tsuna gulped, sadly.

"Why's that?" His mother asked.

"It's you see after all these years. Did you work at Namimori. Is this suppose to be a view."

"What's that for, 10th?" Gokudera asked to Tsuna.

"You see, Namimori high was just a choice. Does it? I was not comfortable. All this it makes me think I was born to lose."

"What's that?" His mother said.

"What about this. Is this some kind of view, mom. I just want to know everything you did at that school. I wanna know?"

"What are you saying?" His mother asked.

"I was warning you, mom. Is this about the Millefiore or some-"

"How did you know that name?!" His mother shocked. "Where on earth do you get it."

"Mom, I want to know if they were working for. That's how much I lose to that terrible day."

"Don't you ever talk about the Millefiore. Go to school and we'll not talk about..ever again!" His mother ordered.

"Oh." Tsuna muttered. "Find then."

Namimori High

Tsuna's classroom. And it was lunchtime. As that, Tsuna looked into the left of the school window and thinked about something. As that, Tsuna Sawada was still in a guilt of his psychological and outrageous actions alongside Reborn. He couldn't feel this between his mind before it never was. Mochida was not the first person to call Tsuna, "No-Good Tsuna."

"So, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko asked to Tsuna. "I was very sorry about what happened yesterday."

Kyoko was in a guilt by herself when she tricked Mochida into thinking he loved Tsuna the most.

"Kyoko-chan, I know that. You had the best to love me. But, Kyoko-kun, ever since the day we met. I cannot think of using the way i never want you to have a better life in this.

"Why's that?" Tsuna questioned.

"I was so sorry that Mochida was such a kind person. But, i don't know why's he doing this and I just need to know how much I know that. So, do you always wanted to have achild do you?"

Tsuna and Kyoko were about to kiss.

"Um, not today." Tsuna said.

"Fine." Kyoko sadden.

As school was over. As soon it was, Tsuna leaves and thoughts how it feels to love a girl in this. He was also known Mochida could have done this to Tsuna ever since. Tsuna later sees his father and mother show up picking him up at school with a white gray car. His mother, Nana open the window.

"Are you going right now, boss." Gokudera asked.

"Tsuna, are you coming?" Tsuna's mother asked as she opens the window in the left of the door.

Tsuna didn't answered. He was still continued to get haunted of what happened yesterday at , he goes in the back of the seat in the right. Also, Gokudera goes to the left of the seat. As Tsuna's father's car drives and later goes to a Namimori highway, Iemitsu, still seem to feel worried about his son, Tsuna. Some point, his son believed that he was consider a loser father just like him, who has nothing to do with the Vongola family as he did so. He was one of the Arcobeleno's allies, years ago. He had fought greater threats at Italy. Iemitsu didn't remind a bit of how Tsuna's future would come and how the Neo Vongola would rise. But, Reborn jumped and showed up in front of Iemitsu's right shoulder.

"Are you feeling better, Iemitsu-San?"

"I'm fine then." Iemitsu answered.

"What's the matter."

Iemitsu muttered. "I was worried, Reborn. That is why I...I was just trying to feel everything about Tsuna. I just don't want to just let my boy get into fights ever since I left for that."

"I know what you feel, Iemitsu-San." Nana, his wife part at his right arm.

"God, All this time everything, everything..just...disappeared. All these all for what those people do. I don't know what to-"

KIemitsu later turns around and sights a shadowy and mysterious figure showed up. Iemitsu looked closely what it looks like.

"Dad what's going on?" Tsuna asked.

Tsuna stared at the shadowy figure, much closer. Then it later uses a Black large lance as it blast all the cars alongside the Sawada car, instantly as jumped up and got destroyed down. Which almost killed lots of people inside their cars.

But, so Tsuna and Reborn was able to survive the destructive cars that were about to almost killed lots of people, alongside Gokudera and Tsuna's parents. As, that He still has his Vongola gear of the sky. Tsuna breaks the window and later pants. He looks at a the shadowy figure while he was running in his orange and yellow running shoes while seeing the figure once more.

"Who the hell?!" Tsuna got shocked.

"Giotto-kun." The shadowy figure taunt to Tsuna. As it reveal himself. It was a man with black little spiked armor. He later

"Whoa, whoa hey, how did you know that name? And what are you for?!"

"I'm here for you." He asked.

"What are you saying?" Tsuna asked, again.

"The Neo Millefiore wants you back." The shadowy figure later reveals his weapon. It was some kind of a long spiked cannon like weapon with a large black dagger. He also had chains in his back and in his cannon weapon down beneath it. He then later unleashes his weapon with golden bullets towards Tsuna. He runs fast, blocking the bullets.

"Millefiore?! I thought we already defeated them 2 years ago." Shocked Tsuna.

The armored man later switches with 3 black tentacles resembling a claw within it and had 9 points of articulation with the weapon. The tentacle then grabs Tsuna and pulls him up and down to another destroyed car and exploded, instantly. He still lays unconscious in only 6 seconds when he wakes up.

"So, who sent you?" Tsuna questioned and then his hands turned with red, metal and armored x gloves. He used this alongside with the used of the Vongola gears along with his Vongola guardians such as his second-in-command Hayato Gokudera, a baseball player and once from the kendo club at Namimori high, Takeshi Yamamoto, one of the delinquents of the Namimori High disciplinary committee, Kyoya Hibari who uses tonfas as his main weapon, A allied illusionist, Mukuro Rokudo, A baby talking lamb, Lambo and a obsessed-boxer, Ryohei Sasogawa, the brother of Tsuna's crush, Kyoko, were made by a old craft maker named Talbot.

"You should know." The figure said. "We been waiting for Vongola to come and the supreme leader sent me to kill the Vongola."

"Your leader." Tsuna asked. The shadowy figure leaves as the highway is still damaged. But, Tsuna felt who he is and he is going to find him.

The next day

Namimori Town Police Department, the commissioner's office

"Did you see that happen." An unnamed police officer reveals the newspaper of what happened to the highway that he talked about at the commissioner. "There was some kid with a red armored gloves in sleeves. Geez, and those people saw some shadowy thingy attacking the highway and just didn't get a butt on the kid."

"Yeah, Yeah." The commissioner said, "The boy's only 14 years old. I thought he was trying to escape but he try to stop that dude some point."

"You know that, Keith." The commissioner asked. He was protective in Namimori. He had thin gray-white hair and worn a commissioner outfit in case that he is the head of the Police Department. "That was the Sawada kid. He's just my daughter's crush sometimes. I didn't know how that person come from and we want to know this."

"You sure heard of it." Keith said.

"But, we need to see info of that person before he kills someone

Later, at a mysterious lair.

"So, what are you gonna do with the mafia?" An old unnamed man with white beard and short long hair said.

"They're just trying to change the future." Another man said, who is his boss. "I might help deals with Checker Face, he should be wanting the battle to happen. But so, we'll finished what we really started."

To be continued...

TRIVIA:

Kensuke Mochida first appeared in the first episode and manga debut of Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, He then last appeared in episode 20.

Osamu Kaneda, one of Tsuna's classmates is stated to return in Target 3


	5. Target 2: The past itself

Sypnosis: While Tsuna was worried due to the influence of the deathperation bullet would affect, ever since the incident. In the Otherworld, A unidentified boy and Black Rock Shooter continued their show down. Yamamoto feels worried about Mochida's violent tendencies.

 **It took place a year after the events of the Katekyo Hitman Reborn series and the Black Rock Shooter TV Animation**

Namimori High school

FLASHBACK

The rampaging Tsuna was torning off his hair. Badly ruining his career. But little known that Mochida, the captain of the Namimori middle kendo club, often experience of losing while Tsuna torn his hair. When his hair were torn, he became bold with no hair. He lay down to a light-brown floor of the kendo gym crying cowardly.

So, Mochida thought that he lost to Kyoko, who no longer be her boyfriend. It made him angry of it. Vengeance against Tsuna was maybe because the baby Hitman, Reborn was the cause of Tsuna's rampage

6 DAYS LATER

The humiliation left him lonely that night while Mochida was lying down to the streets with no cars or anyone. Mochida had a worn a green shirt now getting dirty, his jeans were damaged and his black spiked hair wig had been dirty and disgusting.

"Ky...o..ko...Kyo...ko.." Mochida cried, sadly, "I'm so alone...help...me..."

OTHERWORLD

Unknown school

The boy was hiding at one of those unknown classroom. He was not confident on the showdown. Thus, the black hair girl threw herself to the classroom the boy hid. She searched and walked slowly to find the target. As that, her left blue flaming eye was turned off while she try to look at the brown tables of the school.

NOW

The SAWADA HOUSE

Tsuna woked up not screaming or shrieking in horror. He worned a blue pajama shirt with buttons and blue pajama pants. His bed is blue and his blanket was blue, too. Tsuna was very confident. As going to the bathroom, he had his Vongola gear of the Sky and was very shiny enough.

Namimori middle school

"Gosh", Tsuna was very bored. That's what he expected that being late would make him go to detention. He was walking upstairs to the class and to the bathroom.

"You should have rather went a sleep a lot." Reborn said, "But, it could be simple about that mysterious figure that attacked us 2 days ago."

"You know I don't really know about that person because that guy was really creepy enough .. for me."

FLASHBACK

"What are you going?" Tsuna asked a black hair girl with 2 twin pony tails.

"We're going to move to somewhere where Dad should have come to us?"

END OF FLASHBACK

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto showed up.

"It's been rough Yama." Tsuna was bored. "(Sigh) do you (gulp) know had what happen to you and Mochida? I didn't know you used to do kendo."

"What are you saying that?" Yamamoto replied.

"Do you what happen to you and him?"

Yamamoto was worried.

"But, I thought you were afraid of him?"

"I was afraid of him" Tsuna replied, "I would never do such terrible things like that, would you?"

Yamamoto laughed, a little, " I used to do much terrible as you do. But, You and Kyoko have a good time being in love, i meant."

"Yeah" Tsuna said.

AFTERNOON

SASOGAWA HOME

Buchou, the father of Tsuna's girlfriend Kyoko and her brother, Ryohei. He was in a kitchen as Kyoko was eating rice and some fish alongside Ryohei. He was very suspicious of the mystery of a remorse black armored man with a black cannon lance. Buchou thought about Tsuna's whereabouts about the man

FLASHBACK

NAMINORI MIDDLE KENDO CLUB

"Why him!?" Mochida asked to Kyoko.

"You know what I'm trying to make you get away from him."

"But, how the heck are you freaking protecting him!" He yelled, " I don't really care how you set me up with this loser?! Is that meaning you would be loving him!

"I didn't want Tsuna to be broken by this." Kyoko said, " You know what I don't really care about your attitude because you want nothing to just make these people bleed like that?! Is that why you wanted."

"My old man could tell me. But, I don't think that No-Good Tsuna is gonna win. Cause he isn't ready to win."

"Don't even say that to Tsuna" Kyoko said.

"Well, your the one who put me up with that **"No-Good" Tsuna**. Your the one who wanted to be your choice of a girlfriend. But no, your just trying to be sorry to Tsuna ever since you met since in middle school."

"So, we have a deal?"

"Yea..." Kyoko was angry, "I'm really sick of your games".

Kyoko leaves to the orange door.

4 MINUTES LATER

"So, No-good Tsuna." Mochida said to Tsuna, "Do we have a deal on my rules. If you win, your crush, Kyoko will be yours."

"But, I thought you are being with her."

"I don't really care. But, your just a wimp like the rest."

9 MINUTES LATER

"uraaaaaaaaaaaah!" Tsuna yelled, ripping off Mochida's hair as possible.

"guh..ugh..." Mochida cried while lying down.

 _I...I..I lose...no..._ Mochida thought.

"I'll call you Tsuna!" Kyoko said in joy to Tsuna, who is now naked with his blue underroos.

 _"_ guh _..."_ Mochida gasped. He was shocked that Tsuna is now Kyoko's boyfriend. He was angry and jealous

 _Did he think he can be smarter than me. Well, I wished this "No-Good" Tsuna is bitter off dead to me when I die._

TRIVIA: Although it was the first episode to feature a minor character from the original.

The original versions of the Namimori middle school uniforms were shown in flashbacks

The flashback between Tsuna And Mochida's is retold in the debut of Reborn!.

It showed the truth about how Mochida ignored Tsuna's cowardice.

TO BE WRITTEN


	6. Target 3: Deathperation Debooted

Synopsis: Tsuna struggles to continue living his life as a normal teenager, while a new enemy emerges stronger than the Vongola family.


	7. Target 4: Memories

Synopsis: While dealing with the memories of his childhood, Tsuna started to act strange about his succumb to madness. He never wanted his pain to come over him even his "other" self. While facing off against a mysterious enemy.


	8. Target 5: Namimori Corp

Synopsis: People from Namimori town are feared of the actions of the Mafia that are coming. While Tsuna and his friends continued to have consequences to Namimori Town's corporation, Namimori Corp.


	9. Target 6: Little girl

Synopsis: An old friend of Tsuna returns and begins to have ties to Tsuna's family and Namimori Corp.


	10. Target 7: Doomed to teach

Synopsis: A ruthless teacher of Tsuna and the gang returns when he fired because of his falsified exams he kept hidden in a time capsule.

FLASHBACK

"Mr Dohachiro, pack your bags and everything you had." The principal of Namimori Middle said.

"But, sir I-"

"I told you that the deals you been doing this whole time."

"Listen, I hadn't meant to put all my old exams at it." Nezu seduces.

"No, you listen. Grades are the grades yours. Even if you this how you do this since high school. I think You didn't choose the right to get, right?!"

"You know, I have a sister, and her own daughter of hers and your firing me."

"Humiliation? According to the rules, Namimori is Japan's minor cities. But, you learn the ways you've not learn did you? Now leave."

"Not even a chalk of it with that Sawada boy and these kids." Nezu whispered to himself.

DOHACHIRO HOME

"KINNAAAA!" Nezu yelled.

"Where are you right now, you little. I don't really care of this.


	11. Target 8: The incident

Synopsis: Tsuna and Mato continued their confession about their family. While in Otherworld, Kaiser, Tsuna's "other" self continued their partnership with Mato's "other" self, Black Rock Shooter.


	12. Target 9: Enter the cult

Synopsis: Tsuna's mother struggles to have a dark secret about her connection to the Milliefiore family.


	13. Target 10: Love ties

Synopsis: Kyoko is now missing. But, her father, Buchou, a NTPD Commissioner is searching about his sadistic deceased brother's secrets and his conformation to the Mochida Family.


	14. Target 11: Reign

Synopsis: The secret about the masked man is revealed. But, Tsuna, alongside his friends Ryohei and Gokudera and the father of his girlfriend, Buchou, go on the search for Kyoko.


	15. Target 12: Loss

Synopsis: As the search for Kyoko continues. The shocking truth of Mochida's family is revealed.


	16. Target 13: Rebirth

Synopsis: Mochida's rage and insanity consumes as he faces with Tsuna for the second time since their previous battle.

"You really think that you can be smarter than me!"

"It was a just only game you have set up."

"When do you know how you let my whole life into some trash. That is for what you did to me!"

"All my goddamn life I should have ever see you playing around doing this for what?

 **Epilogue**

THE NAMIMORI CEMETARY

The rain spatter the grass. Water wasn't his type. Mochida, standing down and looking at the tombstone of his own love.

KYOKO SASOGAWA

He was speechless and depressed over the loss of the one he had loved the most. Tears came into him. This happens of how he forget his purpose. Was it his hate against this "No-Good" Tsuna or it might be himself.

A minute, a shadowy figure came walking through the green grass and tombstones of cemetary. Mochida sees the figure.

White thunder stroke.

"Did you tell the child?" The figure said.

"How'd you know."

"Did your family find the truth about the mafia?"

"My family didn't know the truth." Mochida answered.

"Do you know where there purpose is?"

"Maybe you just not talk about it?! Okay I lost the only one and that...that monster took her away!"

"Well, it seems your life has never been simple."

"You should me alone!"

Thunder struck again.

The figure vanished in thin air. Without love, Mochida kept watching the tombstone. Looking at it while it continues to rain.

TRIVIA: This is the first of the series to be the 13th and final chapter of season 1, leaving it with a cliffhanger ending.

Kensuke Mochida might return in season 2

Shinjo, Mochida's father doesn't appear in the 13th chapter but speculated that he might be a shadowy figure in the epilogue


End file.
